The present invention relates to a flat steel anchor for a pre-cast concrete component having an anchoring portion to be positioned within the concrete component and a connecting portion protruding from the concrete component.
A flat steel anchor of the aforementioned kind is, for example, known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,219. In this embodiment, the flat steel anchor is provided with at least two sections within the anchoring portion which are hook-shaped and bent in opposite directions relative to one another. Viewed in the longitudinal direction of a reinforcement bar to be inserted, the two hook-shaped sections form essentially a closed shape. The known anchor provides sufficiently large anchoring surfaces for the concrete and also a good connection with the reinforcement bar, however, the orientation of the flat steel anchor aIways depends on the direction in which the reinforcement bar extends.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a flat steel anchor of the aforementioned kind which may be produced in a less expensive and simpler manner. Furthermore, in a preferred embodiment of the flat steel anchor the orientation of the anchor should not be determined by the position of the reinforcement bars.